fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Oliver Ore/Status Sheet
Magic Magic List= Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic ( bluemage1992)(クリスタルドラゴンスレイヤーマジク''Kurisutarudoragonsureiyāmajikku'') ' Lightning Magic'(ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku) |-| Move List Crystal Dragon's Roar Crystal Dragon's Meteor Crystal Dragon's Diamond Kick Crystal Dragon's Drill Crystal Dragon's Diamond Fist Crystal Dragon's Crushing Fang Crystal Dragon's Wing Attack Crystal Dragon's Edge Crystal Dragon's Wrecker Crystal Dragon's Power Gem Crystal Dragon's Diamond Storm Crystal Dragon's Scales Crystal Dragon's Polish Crystal Dragon's Dance Crystal Dragon's Polish Dragon Force Crystal Weapon: Diamond Blade Crystal Weapon: Diamond Mace Crystal Dragon's Rock Gem Crystal Dragon's Polish Crystal Dragon's Edge Lightning Pulse Fighting Style Crystal Scale - a fighting style unique and only a crystal dragon slayer would know. This form uses his crystal dragon slayer magic, but in a martial arts kind of way. Uses defense and speed to stop/block attacks and uses raw power to crush resistance. Abilities ' Enhance Strength'- Oliver possess great strength and stong attack power. He has shown his power has greatly increases by training with vant. During his training, he smashed a giant boulder apart by a single punch. ' Enhance Speed'- Oliver is a very fast individual. However, he has been shown to dodge some of attacks from his opponensts. This is due to his key power is his defense, not speed. Oliver dodged Vant's water bullet; which is one of his fastest attacks as the attack only grazed him. ' Enhance Durability'- Oliver has been smashed through windows and walls, but has shown to be okay. He has taken on and gets hit by Vant's strongest attack and shown to be able to take little as to no damage. He is a bit reckless with his durability as he relies heavy on it to get close to the target and finish them off. ' Immense Stamina '- one of Oliver's key stats is his immense Stamina. He can go on in battles for a long time. He has been shown to last longer then he did in battle as he was able to keep up with Vant Seas's attacks. He is also shown to enough energy to keep going after taking a intense training session. ' Enhance Smell'- Oliver can smell enemy and ally far from his location as this is a skill from being a Dragon Slayer. When Vant was hiding very far away from Oliver to snipe him from the trees. Oliver was able to sniff out Oliver's scent and located him. Superb Eyesight- Oliver possess incredible vision that helps him out during day and night. He is also able to see normal attacks speed and sometimes sees very fast attacks. He watches the attacks patterns and find a way to counter-attack. ' Enhance Hearing'- Oliver has a keen sense of hearing due to his abilities as a Dragon Slayer. He was able to hear half of Vant's battle plan from far away ( he was hiding behind a tree and vant was talking out loud for Oliver to hear). ' Pro fighter'- without a weapon, Oliver has been shown to a pretty strong fighter in close to long range combat, able to trade blows with vant when it was a no magic or weapon fight. Stats Attack=17.5/20 |-| Defense=19.5/20 |-| Speed=16.5/20 |-| Intelligence=17/20 |-| Destruction=18.5/20 |-| Stamina=19.5/20 |-| Durability=18.5/20 |-| Weapons Crystal Sword- a blade made out of crystals and has a very sharp edge. Crystal Shield- a shield made of dense crystals and good for defense measures.